worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish nobility tracker (New)
von Rohr-Mauss *Regismund Arvandus von Rohr-Mauss - State Chancellor (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Bahr *Joachim von Bahr - Foreign Affairs Minister (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Auspitz-Topol *Joachim von Auspitz-Topol - Vice State Chancellor and Minister of the Interior (2 October, 2010 - Present) *General (Military Police) Erwin Florian von Auspitz-Topol - Chief of the Rear Area Command Department (1 January, 2019 - Present) von Lÿndow-Sennhein *''Generaladmiral'' Domenikus von Lÿndow-Sennhein - Minister of War, Inspector-General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik and Chief of Staff of the Supreme General Staff (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Desidier *Tanus von Desidier - Minister of Economics (2 October, 2010 - Present) *Visclario von Desidier - General-Director of the Foreign Economic Council (2 October, 2010 - Present) von und zu Czimnetz *Ludwing Franz von und zu Czimnetz - Minister of Trade and Industry (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Aeschelman *Claus Dietrich von Aeschelman - Minister of Forestry and Hunting (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Göthaus *Wilhelm Florian von Göthaus - Minister of Justice (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Pölzl *Wilhelm von Pölzl - Minister of Labor (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Weinsedorf *Maximilian von Weinsedorf - President of the State Bank of Dorvik (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Salzer-Neuhäusser *Florian Johannes von Salzer-Neuhäusser - Prosecutor-General of the State Prosecutor's Office (2 October, 2010 - Present) zu Mohr *Severin zu Mohr - Minister of Transportation, Infrastructure and Railways (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Frostenwald *Hans von Frostenwald - Minister of Health (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Jaschke *Dionys von Jaschke - Minister of Science, Education and Culture (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Asnacht *Vitus Sophus von Asnacht - Minister of Food and Agriculture (2 October, 2010 - Present) von Völknitz-Siezenhaus *Florian von Völknitz-Siezenhaus - State Secretary of the Security and Defense Council (2 October, 2010 - Present) General list *House of Frostenwald (Dukes of Frostenwald) *House of Bismarck (Grand Dukes of Henbern) *House of zu Völksau (Grand Dukes of Lievenia) *House of Weinsedorf (Barons of Luckelstein) *House of Lÿndow-Sennhein (Grand Dukes of Miktar) *House of Köler (Dukes of Auten) *House of Auspitz-Topol (Dukes of Greater Kordusia) *House of Färber (Margraves of Ostmark) *House of Desidier (Barons of Desidier) *House of Zitadelle (actual name Oppenlaender, Counts of Citadel (Zitadelle)) *House of Fölker (Claimants to the Grand Duchy of Largonia) *House of Bahr (Margraves of Grenzmark) *House of Wädenssteig-Schwarzburg-Stralbrück (Dukes of Schwarzburg, located in Northern Rutania fled to Dorvik after the collapse of the Dundorfian Reich) *House of von und zu Czimnetz (Barons of Czimnetz, fled to Dorvik after collapse of the Dundorfian Reich) *House of von und zu Gießen (Counts of Gießen, fled to Dorvik after collapse of the Dundorfian Reich) *House of Hoenigsberg *House of Aeschelman (Barons of Aeschelman) *House of Paulus *House of Vorbeck *House of Frosten-Onild *House of Fölker-Wädensstein (Counts of Wädensstein - Cadet branch of the House of Fölker) *House of Traisheim (Counts of Traisheim) *House of Gath (Counts of Gath) *House of Lettow (Count of Lettow-Thalnier) *House of (Koellner-Zeiher) Hauzenwald (Count of Hauzenwald) *House of Göthaus (Counts of Göthaus) *House of (zu) Mohr *House of Stahl *House of Pölzl *House of Völknitz-Siezenhaus *House of zu Zÿmern und Behm *House of Jaschke - Created as Barons of Jaschke following the efforts of Dionys Jaschke. *House of Motha-Geyr *House of Motha-Elser *House von Oberlander-Schwarzhelm *House von Prochnow *House von Fellgiebel-Riesch *House von Eisenhaus-Pilc *House von Mueller-Kleiber *House von Wandel